Titans A Force: Spaced Out Beast Boy
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S3EP2: Beast Boy recalls and tells Terra a story of what he feels could have happened after Things Change; involving him isolating himself onboard a communications satellite, refusing to come back, and threatening the world to leave him be, but he ends up growing more and more paranoid as the time passed, which badly affects his attitude.


**PROLOGUE**

One night, three goons who broken into the bank using high-tech armored suits, capable of firing lasers, small missiles, and even flame-blasts. The police tried their best to stop them, but wound up getting seriously injured, and their cars were crushed. "That takes care of them, let's get the money." said the leader, but as he and his gang began loading larges amounts of gold into their trucks.

"Hold it!" shouted a voice belonging to Robin, as he and five more members of the Titans A-Force dropped in. …Beast Boy was not present!

"Oh, look, it's the creepy Titans." one of the goons mocked. Raven clenched her fists angrily "I hate it when that word is used!" she muttered.

"Well, let's kick their butts then, shall we?" said Cyborg.

The others agreed, and the leader merely scoffed "Oh, this is going to be fun. Let's go guys!"

The two sides stood ready for action and the brawl began. Robin dodged the laser firing, and threw his disc-bombs at the leader, but his suit hardly even got scratched. The leader chuckled, "Tough luck bozo, let me show you how it's done." And he unleashed a strong bust of flames from his suits flame-throwers, Robin barely managed to leap out of the way in time, fall onto the ground. This angered Starfire immensely "How dare you throw fire at my husband!" and she unleashed a fury of her star bolts.

The others weren't having too much luck facing the other two goons. Terra lifted boulders form the road to throw at the goons, but they blasted the rocks to gravel with their missiles. Raven tried to seep her magic inside the armor-suits and break them apart from inside, but the flame throwers shooting at her made it hard to concentrate.

Cyborg seemed to have the best luck. He crept up on one of the goons from behind and launched his new built in grappling cable at the suits massive legs, tying them up and tripping the huge thing down. "Hey, that ain't right!" groaned the goon.

"You're right, it's not… I forgot to say timber." Cyborg teased.

The goon was helpless to get back up, and he hollered for his friends to back him up, but they both were grabbed a tripped up by the legs by two Robins, one being Copycat as Robin; both using their grappling lines to trip the goons up. "An excellent shot…" Copycat complimented.

Robin nodded in agreement "Now that they're all tied up, let's take them down!"

…

While the battle was going on, Beast Boy was at the tower, for it was his turn to skip duty and look after the babies. Little Ferment and BG, about a month only were splashing playfully as daddy gave them their baths in the kitchen sink. "Aw… you like splashy, don't you." He cooed as he softly tickled their little tummies.

Silky came along balancing towels on his head, and soon the babies were dried, wearing fresh diapers and in their jammies, ready for bed, just as the others came back, having defeated the goons and sending them off to prison.

Terra excited walked forward towards her loving family. The babies smiled and reached out as their mother picked them up. She cooed softly and pecked their little head "Hi sweethearts… Hi my darlings…"

Beast Boy playfully sulked "How come you never greet me that way?"

His wife looked up and gave him a cheeky look, and she kissed him softly. The happy family! Raven couldn't help but scoff "Isn't that sickening…"

Copycat nudged her softly "Oh, really Raven."

"I think it is lovely to see." said Starfire.

Robin agreed, and wondered what it would be like if ever he and Starfire had kids of their own someday.

"How was the fight?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ah, man, you should've seen It." said Cyborg, and he went off doing an overdramatic demonstration of how they beat the goons. Beast Boy felt a little bad for having to miss out, but someone had to look after the kids.

"I'm just glad our new warning system told us." Robin said "Those new satellites help alert us of imminent giving us more time to make the scene before serious trouble happens."

Beast Boy gazed at the transmitter. "Reminds me almost of the time I wanted to-" he stopped himself "Never mind, it's not important."

The others knew what he was talking about, except Terra. She was about to ask when the babies stretched out yawning. "…Time to put these little squirts to bed." Beast Boy said as he took little BG from his wife leaving her to carry Ferment.

Soon the babies were all tucked into their cribs warmly, and mommy and daddy kissed them goodnight. They looked so peaceful and lovely as they slept. As the parents left the babies' room Terra turned to Beast Boy and said "Tell me…"

"What…?"

"What was that all about the transmitter? What did remind you of…?"

Beast Boy felt very awkward saying this to his wife, but he didn't like keeping secrets from her. "There was a time I was thinking of… putting myself up in one of those manned satellites, so I wouldn't have to live on Earth anymore."

His wife was confused "Why would you want to do that?" but she immediately had a suspicion, and that old sickening feeling returning to bite at her soul and guilt her "Was it because of…?"

Beast Boy nodded shamefully.

They made it to their bedroom and sat down on their shared bed. "I had it all pictured out- how It would've gone, and believe me… it wasn't pretty."

**_Author's Orders:_**

**_Due the possibility of Copyrights and stuff, and until I get my rights back, I can go no further with this fic. Sorry!_**


End file.
